htmlcssfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yoshord
Welcome Hi, welcome to HTML & CSS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Border page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Make sure you check out the policies set up for this wiki before you start editing. Thank you for joining us and happy editing! -- SSgtGriffin (Talk) 01:57, October 7, 2010 You are free to remove this message anytime you want. Hi Hi there Yoshord, thanks for fixing up the border property. If you could edit pages or create any new pages that would be great. I hope you'll stay with us and make some edits before you decide to leave. SSgtGriffin 02:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, when you create CSS property pages, please create a redirect page to that property without the hyphens, if the property has any. Thanks for your effort. 02:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi there I just checked in yesterday after a long absence and found the edit rate nearly disintegrated. I wonder what ideas you might have to bring it back? --Jesdisciple (talk) 10:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't currently have any ideas. --Yoshord 01:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Well other than Griffin you're the only one who responded or has edited, so I hope at least you stay around. I'll try to resume my presence here, although it won't be my primary project yet. I have some other commitments I should complete first. --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and any feedback or input on Tutorial or Tutorial/Outline would be greatly appreciated. --Jesdisciple (talk) 02:51, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Template:For (Thanks again for being active.) I don't understand your fix to Template:For; how was it broken? I see the changed text but it seems to have the same effect. Also, I 'ed it because I think the default example is ugly (mostly because of the documentation redlink) and we need to point to the Wikipedia copy anyway. I've tried copying the documentation templates before and it was a big hassle, although I vaguely recall having a working version somewhere... But do you have any objection to the Wikipedia link as the only example? --Jesdisciple (talk) 04:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is the exact same thing, except cleaner. I thought that was worthy of being called a fix. What is it then - Refactoring? :Putting on every template page does seem daunting, but really its not. And it is more useful to have local documentation than external. wikia:c:templates might be easier to copy from than wikipedia:. Template:For/doc has a deleted version anyway. But really, no objection, just preference. --Yoshord 17:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I thought "fix" meant "broken" not "obscure." Never mind then; I just wanted to make sure I understood. ::Stamping the documentation on there wasn't what I had in mind, just getting the documentation templates working. (I recall that once we - very annoyingly - had no cross-wiki template functionality, so I have a habit of ignoring it.) Until I catch on to what you're doing, which will probably be soon, I think I'll leave most of that to you though - just because I'm not familiar with the system. --Jesdisciple (talk) 22:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The tutorial It just occurred to me that we could put the tutorial on Wikibooks and link back here "for more info" (tags, properties, things that don't really fit in "book" format). Thoughts? (See also wikibooks:HyperText_Markup_Language, wikibooks:Cascading_Style_Sheets, wikibooks:Category:Markup_languages.) --Jesdisciple (talk) 13:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC)